once upon a time there was
by girlsrulz44
Summary: what if the finally battle isn't between emma and Regina but between Cora and well everyone. can good and 'evil' work together or will they all end up killing each other
1. first

Once upon a time, an evil queen ruled her land with an iron fist. A queen that hated everything and everyone good, a queen that...well let's just say that anyone who crossed her seemed to disappear. However, what no one knew was that there was more to the stories that we have grown up with than meets the eye. The evil queen was not as evil as the books made her out to be and snow white was not as pure. What most people did not know was that...well lets just read and find out.

Emma was currently in a state of shock. It was all true, everything she had believed her whole life was a lie. Fairytales where real, just outside these walls the big bad wolf was running around, doing...well nothing at the moment as it was still daylight but still...big bad wolf, her parents where actually Snow White and Prince Charming. The woman that she had grown up calling aunt Fae was actually the wicked witch from the wizard of oz (long story) and her dad, oh my god her dad.

"Mom are you ok?" asked Henry, worried when he saw the blood drain from her face.

"Henry you need to get dressed," replied Emma, ignoring Henry's question as she frantically pulled his cloths out of the drawers that the nurse had placed them when he had arrived.

"Mom what's going on?" wondered Henry, as he tried to get ready as quickly as possible. The panic radiating off Emma was starting to scare him.

"It's not safe here," explained Emma, as she stuffed his things into his bag. "I need to get you out of here."

"But the evil queen..." stammered Henry, who had always believed that once the curse had been broken, good would win out and everyone one would live happily ever after.

"It's a long story Henry but Regina isn't as evil as you think," replied Emma, as her took his hand and moved quickly to the door.

"Emma..."

"Henry I promise I will explain it all later but now we need to go" interrupted Emma, herding him towards the door but stopped abruptly when Mary Margaret and David rushed around the corner.

"Emma..." breathed Mary Margaret, as she cupped her daughter's face. " You found us."

"ah...we have to go," stammered Emma, not sure how you are meant to react when you meet you long lost parents for the first time in 28 years and not only are the same age are you. They are also Snow White and Princess Charming.

"Emma, we had no chose." Explained David, stepping forward to stand beside his wife and daughter. "Only one person could go through the wardrobe."

"Ya about that," said Emma, her voice laced with guilt

ONCE

On the other side of town Regina had made it home without being burned at the stake by any of the town's people and was currently pacing her office trying to figure out what happens next. The curse could not be broken yet, I mean Daniel was not here. They were not ready yet.

How had they managed to poison Henry? Magic was not meant to work in this realm.

So how had Emma managed to wake him up with true loves kiss?

Was Cora in town? Was she the one that tried to kill Regina's son?

Was there someone else in town that was working with her? If so who?

Now that magic was back, there was a very good chance that none of them was going to make it out of this alive.

Just then a bang and shouts of 'burn the witch' broke her from her thoughts and an overwhelming feeling of dread over took her. They where going to kill her. there was no way that she was going to survive a hundred people that wanted her dead and where willing to do anything that would make that happen. The front door would not hold them back for long and once they got into the house...she was dead.

"Spread out," instructed Grumpy, who seemed to be the leader of the mob. "Find her. But be careful, now that magic is back she is more dangerous then ever and bring her to me alive, I know the queen will have a lot of questions for her."

Once

By the time the charmings had arrived at the manor, the mob had taken over the house and there seemed to be fires at random parts of the grounds.

"Mum," shouted Henry, making a dive towards the house

"Henry no," said James, grabbing his grandson before he could get away.

"Let me go," demanded Henry, as he tried in vain to get out of his grandfather's arms "my mum is in there. I have to get her."

"It's too dangerous;" explained James gently "there is too many angry people in there."

"But..."

"No kid they are right," spoke up Emma, who had been watching the whole thing playing out. "You need too stay here with them and I will go and get your mom."

"No," snapped Snow, grabbing her daughter's arm to stop her from going nowhere near the house as well. "You can't go in there either."

"No wait..." started Emma, ready to going into a whole rant about the fact that she is an adult and that she did not need 'protecting from the people that abandoned her 28 years ago. What it is going to take more than knowing that they sent her here to protect her, to get over the fact that she had to grow up with out her parents.

"Emma...Snow's right," said James, jumping in before they started arguing. Know that no one was going to win that argument. "To those people in there you are an outside. In the mood that they are all in there is no way they are going to listen to anything you have to say."

"Any you think you can do any better," snapped Emma, resenting the way they seemed to think that they had a right to any say in her life.

"Most of them are our friends," explained James, with a sad smile. "Plus we are king and queen. They have to listen to use."

"Please don't let them hurt my mom," whispered Henry, breaking through their bickering.

"Look go back to the apartment," instructed Snow, looking her daughter in eyes. "It will be better for everyone if we get Regina as far away from here as soon as possible."

ONCE

The minute the couple walked into the building they knew that it was not going to be as easily as they thought for them to get Regina out of the building. Their friends had become a 'pack' and Regina was the pray that they where going to hunt until she was dead.

"Grumpy," shouted Snow, when she saw her best friend rushing along the landing. "What happened here?"

"Snow," said Grumpy happily, as he rushed down the stairs to give his best friend a hug. Or as happily as Grumpy can be anyway.

"grumpy why is everyone here?" demanded Snow, looking around at the fairy tale characters that had stopped trashing the house once they realised that their king and queen had arrived.

"Magic doesn't work here," shouted someone from the back of the crowd

"Ya, that bitch has to be made to pay for the hell that she had put us all through." Shouted another.

"And for the first time in years we are more powerful that she is. Now is the only time we have a hope of over powering her."

"No," bellowed James, standing to full attention every bit the king that he was. "No one will be laying a figure in her."

"She must pay for everything that she has done to use."

"We will not let her away with it." Insisted James, trying to calm down the crowd. "But doing all this just makes you all as bad as her."

"But..."

"No," spoke up Snow for the first time. "We know better than you what she is has done. She has done most of it to me. But killing her is not the answer."

"She's not here anyway," explained Grumpy, giving his best friend a guilty look. "We have searched the whole house and there is no one here."

"Ok I want everyone to go back to their home at once and wait there until you hear from use." Ordered James before turning to his wife "Snow pack a bag for Henry there is no why he can come back here at the moment."

About 30 minutes later, when Snow can back down the stairs with two bags full of cloths. The only person left in the hallway was her husband who had started to block up the broken glass.

"Did you get everything?" wondered James, once his wife was close enough to hear without him shouting at her.

"Ya," said Snow, "can you grab the other two bags that I left at the top of the stairs?"

"What, did you pack bricks in here?" grunted James as he felt just how heavy the two bags where.

"Nooo," said Snow slowly, not looking her husband in the eye. "I packed some things for Regina as well. I mean if and when we find her there is no way that she can come back here."

"Remind me again why we are protecting her again?" Wondered James as they walked outside and made their way towards the car.

"Because you grandson would never forgive us if anything happened to the only mother he has known for most of his life" explained Snow. "And anyway she hadn't always been evil. When I first met her, she was...so kind. She actually saved my life when I was a little girl and then as thanks, I destroyed her happiness...if it was not for me she would still have her happily ever after. "

"Snow no matter what she has told you, none of this is you fault," Replied Charming, trying to make his wife feel better.

"Yes it is," replied Snow, turning to look James in the face. "I broke the only promise that she ever asked of me and because of it Cora murdered Daniel in front of her."


	2. second

Ok I know that everyone has his or her own favourite Elphaba but to me Idina will always be Elphaba, so it was her that I pictured when I am writing this.

Oh and this is every bodies ages

Snow – 28

Emma – 28

James – 29

August – 35

Regina – 36

Daniel – 37

Elphaba – 41

Fiyero – 42

After hours of not knowing what to say to each other, a loud knock on the door of the apartment make the 4 people within jump and rush to answer it. Henry hoping that it was his mom. Emma was hoping that it was either her aunt or father. As for Snow and Charming, they where hoping that who ever it was, would be able to sort this out and they would finally be able to talk to their daughter.

"Hello can I help you?" wondered James when he opened the door to find a man, dressed head to toe in black leather.

"Auggy," shouted Emma as she pushed past James and through herself into the arms of the stranger. Shocking everyone, who had never seen Emma so affectionate to anyone other to Henry.

"Emma..." interrupted Snow, curious to find out whom this man was that seemed to mean so much to her daughter. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Right. Sorry," said Emma, as she pulled herself away from her friend and turned back to the others.

"Everyone this is my Brother August," explained Emma, keeping one arm around him. "August this is David, Mary Margaret, and my son Henry."

"Your majesties," said August before going into a perfect bow, which clearly showed the two other adults, he was still from their world.

"Are you from fairytale too?" piped up Henry, trying to figure out what character this man really is. I mean if he was Emma's brother than he had to be a prince too right.

"Yes I am," replied August, with a laugh as he bent down to Henry's level. "You have gotten a lot bigger than the last time I saw you,"

"Brother?" wondered James, who knows that he had only put on child into the wardrobe and that there was no other way for someone to go between worlds and for Emma to think of him as her brother than they had to have grown up together. "How?"

"Your majesty I can explain everything," started August, guilt written all over his face. However, Emma interrupted him knowing that she really did not want to deal with the fall out.

"For some reason that we could never figure out, the curse rejected August. Instead of bringing him here with the rest of you, it left him at the side of the road a few miles away." Explained Emma, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Pinocchio," breathed Snow, more of a statement than a question. "You're Pinocchio aren't you?"

"Yes," replied August, unable to look her in the eye. He always had a soft spot for the queen.

"How did you...?" Wondered Emma, who did not expect them to know right away, August had changed a lot over the last 28 years since they last saw him.

"Emma I have spent the last 28 years teaching the children of this town and I don't remember ever seen Pinocchio since we were brought to this town," Explained Snow, as she went over to hug the man, that as a young boy she used to read bedtime story to.

Once

Across town the townspeople where once again in a panic, as they looked towards the western sky and saw the Wicked Witch of the West making her way towards them. Now even though they where from two different worlds the legends of the Wicked Witch have seeped through into Fairytale land, just like they had into ours. Therefore, it was not surprising to see people running screaming in the other direction.

"Snow, James," panted Red, as she rushed into the apartment, just as Snow was firing a barrage of questions at August and Emma and Henry was asking what ever he could think of about fairytale land. Well it is not ever day you get to talk with Snow White, Prince Charming and Pinocchio.

"Red," gushed Snow, rushing to give her best friend a hug.

"Guys we have a problem," panted Red, who had ran the whole way there and even though she was part wolf, she was still out of breath.

"What happened now?" wondered Emma, who did not think she could handle any more bad news.

"The Wicked Witch is on her way here," explained Red pointing out the window where you could clearly see the witch.

"WHAT?"

"COOL,"

However, the reactions of Emma and August shocked the others; they were smiling and looked excited to see her.

"I know that you didn't grow up in our world," replied James, confused by his daughter's reaction. "But ever in this world people know how evil she really is."

"You of all people should know not to believe everything that you have read in books," answered Emma, before she followed August out the building.

Once

By the time the had made it back to the town square, they found another angry mob, all of whom where armed and where ready to shot down the witch, as soon as she was in range.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Emma, angry that they did not seem to have learned from the first time.

"We aren't going to give her the chance to kill us,"

"We already have one evil witch we don't need another,"

"Have you all lost your minds?" wondered August, coming over to stand beside Emma. "Since when does good kill someone because of rumours?"

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Dr Whale, getting into August's face. "You are not one of us. You have no idea what we have been through for the past 28 years."

"Actually I am..." started August but was interrupted by someone shouting, "There is someone with her,"

A fact that they could all see now that she was so close to them

"Everyone put down you weapons," commanded Snow, unable to keep the look of shock from she face, when she recognised the other person on the broom. "No one is to hurt either of them."

Just then, the two people landed a few feet away from them and Emma and August rushed towards them.

"Daddy," shouted Emma, as she jumped into the arms of the dark haired man, who looked to be in his mid to late 30s (no where old enough to Emma's father) and august hugged the green skinned woman with an affectionate "nice landing aunt Fae,"

"Well if you father wasn't hanging on for dear life I might have been able to land better," joked Fae as she hugged him back.

"Daniel," breathed Snow, as she slowly made her way to the man that still had Emma in his arms.


	3. third

Ok this chapter is broken up into two parts, one in storybrooke (normal text) and the other is the Enchanted Forest (bold).

Since Snow was so shocked that she could not hold a coherent thought and the towns people looked like they where willing to kill the two new visitors. James insisted that everyone go back to Snow's apartment before any more was discussed. This request did not seem to work on Henry who spent the whole journey back, firing questions at the new arrivals.

"Are you from fairytale land too?"

"Are you really the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"If you are from Fairytale land, how come you where not trapped in Storybrooke like everyone else?"

"Can I go flying too?"

As soon as they where all back inside, the first thing Emma did was to send Henry upstairs to bed. Knowing that it was going to get very intense and that Regina would kill her if she let Henry listen to it.

"Can one of you explain what the hell is going on?" demanded James, once he was sure that his grandson was in Emma's room. "If you are from our world, and my wife's reaction makes me believe that you are. How did you managed to escape that bitch's curse."

The minute that James called Regina a bitch, Daniel squared up too him. Ready to fight for the woman that he loved.

"I don't care who you think you are," snapped Daniel, his fists clenched. "But if you say one more thing..."

"Stop it," shouted Snow, standing between the two men. "Daniel...how are you here. You died...Cora...Regina,"

"It's a really long story," answered Daniel, "I'm not even sure where to start."

"Why don't you start from the beginning." spoke up James, in a condescending tone. A tone that did not go unnoticed by Snow.

"Ok fine," snapped Daniel, who really did not like James and the way he was acting. "It really started when Cora, Regina's mother tried to force her into breaking up with me so that she could marry the king. "

ONCE

**Daniel had arrived first at the Stables, unable to sheck the feeling that something was going to go wrong and that he was going to lose Regina forever. A fear that was not helped by the bright light that appeared at the far end and the woman that walked out of it, dressed in strange cloths that he had never seen before.**

"**Who are you?" demanded Dan, trying not to show his fear. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Look we don't have much time," said the woman, as she walked with purpose towards him. "We have to do this before Cora get's here,"**

"**Cora?" stammered Daniel who, although he tried to never show, had always been terrified of Regina's mother.**

"**Daniel I am so sorry but there is no way that Cora is ever going to give up on Regina," said the woman, her face etched with sadness. **

"**But we are leaving," explained Daniel, in desperation. "She is on her way now. We are going to get married."  
" Cora is never going to let Regina leave her," replied the woman, having to be blunt because of time restraints. "She has put a spell on Regina that prevents her from leaving this house unless she marries the king."**

Once

"After that she put a spell on my heart to stop Cora from being able to kill me," explained Daniel looking at the group.

"That woman..." wondered Snow "who was she?"

"Me," explained Emma, who heard this story a lot growing up.

"So if you couldn't die, how did you get to this world?" Wondered Ruby, who had followed the group to find out what was going on and act as backup if needed "and how come everyone in our world believed that you where dead?"

"And why my daughter calls you dad?" spat out a jealous Charming.

"While Emma is destine to be one of the most powerful witches of all time," explained Daniel, "back then, in that time...Cora had all the power. No one could stop her, I mean snow you saw what she did to her own daughter. So Emma found a lop hole, I may have died in that world but I could live here. "

"And on the plus side it meant that when we came through the wardrobe, there was someone from this side ready and able to take care of us." Spoke up August, who had made himself comfortable on Snow's sofa. "This world can be a dangerous place for a new born and a 7 year old that was told to always tell the truth."

"If you always knew that the curse was real why didn't you believe me?" wondered Henry, who had been hiding at the top of the stairs listening, his voice full of hurt.

"Because in this world fairytales are not real," explained Emma, bending down so she was at Henry's eye level. "Look Henry you know the way that the kids at school make fun of you for believing in fairytales."

"Ya," whispered Henry, who had always thought that he had been able to hid the fact from his parents

"Well that happened to me too," replied Emma, "but I wasn't as strong as you and I manage to convince myself that it was all a lie."

"Come here," said Emma, after a second as she opened her arms to hug him.

"Emma can we go find my mom now?" whispered Henry, as he halt onto her tight.

"Sure kid lets go get your mom."

Once

In the middle of woods surrounded by nothing but trees, plants and wild animals, the former queen lay in the shrubbery her life force been slowly drained from her.

Ok this story was meant to be a Regina/Daniel story but no matter what I do, in my head it keeps turning into a swan queen story. Therefore, I am going to change it. Oh and I will be including the new character that they are looking to cast. Well my version of her any way.


End file.
